Goddess of Light and Darkness
by Yuzukisuzuki
Summary: Jason Shiori, Huge Otaku, Thinking he was just another normal guy, tell one day when he woke from his bed as women and started popping from his world. To another world. Follow Jason on his adventure to other worlds. As he meets Ranma, Goku, even Tenchi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys welcome to my first ever Mult-crossover, there be more than just Ranma and Tenchi, Sorry my spelling and grammar not best, hopefully, it's not that bad._

 _Disclaimer: The following characters mentioned in this story they belong to their respective authors, I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo, or any another anime._

Thinking = _Thinking._

* * *

Chapter 1.

Have, you ever had one of them moments in life ask yourself "what the freak, was happening to you." I Well did, where do, I begin, let's start with other worlds or, dimensions I never could believe it was possible to, Cross into another dimension and, here I have done it.

Was, it fun, Hmm, no, it, was not fun, it was, scary as heck. Why may ask? Hmm, good question.

The dimension, I had ended up in was from one well-known anime called Tenchi Muyo would have been, Cool if just ended up like last time, but now you see not the first time I had Umm, Hop to another world. This was the second time I had, done it, but last time was less, scary to say.

On, the second time, I had hopped into Tenchi world, I woke in washu lab this was the scary part.

You, see I had woken up, In glass lab bed wearing nothing, but a pair of dark blue panties and bra. Umm yeah, I had breasts, you see I have this little bit of a problem, No I'm not a cross-dresser. At random moments in my life, I turn into a girl like in Ranma ½ only I'm, not awake when it happens.

Not, all the time anyway, then there, these moments when I do like in washu lab. Freaky, creepy stuff so I wake up, in washu lab as a girl. Somewhat naked, but not fully nude, Ya know. Lucky for me, I passed out right then, Later woke back in my home dimension, with my close friend waking me up.

I woke, to my best friend Jessie a six-foot-three-inch, Chinese girl with long red hair. She has been the best thing in my life since this stuff started, she bit crazy and, a bit perverted in a way okay just lying a bit there. She very perverted, I not, go into much, details.

She was on the edge of my bed, staring me in the eyes, then spoke to me "Get, up sleepy head, or you be late for work." I sighed and, got up change my clothes before taking off with her, to where both had worked.

* * *

Younge man, going by the name Jason stopped writing in a book, on his desk as he felt someone, hair on his shoulder, he looked over noticing his best friend Jessie standing, behind him in a pair of red panties, and white t-shirt, smirking at him, then spoke.

"Writing, about your fantasy stuff again?" she replied with a giggle. Jason shook his head at his friend and spoke back to her. "No, it's not fantasy, stuff you know that Jessie." Jessie smiled, walked out of the room, into the living room. She stops at the doorway of the room and spoke again to him.

"We leave in an hour get changed, okay it's your turn help customers, this time as I run cash register" Jason looked, back at her replied, "Okay, well do." Jessie started to walk into the living room. As Jason changed, out of clothes he was in. Jessie walked back into his room through a pair of panties passed him. On to his bed with a giggle, she spoke again.

"You Should, wear them who knows if you end up as a girl again, Oh you may want to put on a bra." Jessie laugh it off walking away. Jason sighed, looking at the panties on the bed. Thinking, too himself. _"Maybe she right who knows if it well, happen again."_ He signed heavy, closing his door to his room.

* * *

Jason walks out of his room, into the living room. Jessie looks over at him smirking noticing, he was blushing looking away from her. He had his mid-short black hair tied in the back, wearing a black dress shirt, with blue jeans with his name tag pinned to his shirt.

He shook his head and, spoke. "I hate you sometimes!" Jason replied grabbing his keys, that were nearby. Jessie and, he walked out of the house to her car. Jessie drove off to the department store in the mall, where both of them worked at.

Shaina lingerie wear store, Jason walked around the store stocking the shelves. He was not a big fan of working in a lingerie store, but it paid money so he went along with it. Not that he enjoy having Jessie. Getting, him the job at the store.

* * *

Jessie pov.

I watched, as Jason restock the shelves of the store, it was cute watching him blush as he place "Bras" and "Panties" other items, on their racks, after losing his old job cos of family things. And then there was that thing, him changing into a girl I knew it was best to keep him close, so if it happen.

So, I could help him handle the change I had talked my boss into hiring him.

* * *

Late that night, Jason lay down in bed after, long day of work he turns over in bed falling asleep. Within minutes, Jason had disappeared from his bed. Small waves white energy and, very small yellow orbs filled room he was just in.

Akane awake to someone, in her bed with her. She slowly turned over, to the sleeping person. She notices young girl around her age, fast sleep Akane slowly got out of her bed, as she began to get angry. The girl, In Akane bed slowly began to wake. As she woke girl, sits up, in the bed staring at Akane.

Young, Girl rubs her eyes staring at Akane still. Akane notices, the girl has golden yellow eyes and black hair. As she watches her, the girl's eyes begin to change from golden yellow to icy blue color. Girl freaks begin crying, Akane slowly steps away from her, looking around she runs over to the girl.

"Shh, shh, there, there don't cry" Akane knees down to her, pulls her into a hug, holding her tight. The girl slowly sobs, in Akane arms. Akane thinks to herself why she holding her in a hug. _"Why, am I doing this who is this person?"_

Jason wakes up, staring at someone then she, notices it's "Akane Tendo" with no control over her own, Emotions Jason begins to cry, seeing this Akane knees and hugs her, trying to comfort her. Within Minutes Jason passes back out in Akane arms.

* * *

Return, next time find out what happen, In chapter 2 Of. "Goddess of light and darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here chapter 2 hope my spelling and, grammar not too bad, thanks for reading._

 _Disclaimer: The following characters mentioned in this story they belong to their respective authors, I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo, or any another anime._

Thinking = _Thinking._

* * *

Chapter 2.

 _Last time Jason wakes up, staring at someone then she, notices it's "Akane Tendo" with no control over her own, Emotions Jason begins to cry, seeing this Akane knees and hugs her, trying to comfort her. Within Minutes Jason passes back out in Akane arms._

* * *

Akane stares, at the girl in her arms that now pass out. She glares at Jason trying to wake her. "Hey, you wake up, come on, wake up." She says shaking Jason that in her arms, Akane screams for her sister. "Kasumi… Kasumi I need your help!" Kasumi races into, Akane room, seeing what's wrong, she notices, the Girl that in her arms. Akane explains the events that just, happen before she got there.

The hours pass by as Jason sleeps, as Tendo's talk about the girl that, sleeping in Kasumi bed upstairs. "Who is she, why was she sleeping in your bed, Akane?" Soun, Tendo Akane father spoke, as they sit at the table. Meanwhile, Ranma sited outside of Kasumi room. Keeping watch.

Inside the room, Happosai made his way, over to Jason sleeping body as she was sleeping. He smirked Evilly Happosai slowly started, to unbutton her top smirking each button, he undid. As he undid the last Button, Happosai giggled, taking notice of Jason's breasts. Within moments the door slides open as Ranma come into the room.

"What, think you're doing little freak!" Ranma, says to Happosai who turns looking at him and replies. "Oh, Ranma be a dear model this bra for me." Before Ranma can do anything, Jason sits up with her Breasts hanging out of her clothing. She starts yawning, looking up at the two of them fighting.

* * *

Ranma takes notice of Jason, waking up watches her sits up as her, breasts move as they hang out of her. Top that was unbuttoned Ranma blushed then, glares at Happosai punching him. Happosai returns, With his own attack. Two keep fighting, as Jason watches.

Jason blinks, as she thinks to herself. _"What the freak, Ranma Real? wait, Happosai too!"_ She starts Recall waking, up before meeting Akane, then Jason looks down, taking, notice of her breasts hanging out. Jason glares at Happosai, thinking to herself again.

 _"What, would Jessie do, hmm if it was a she then, eeh no Jessie be like happosai, but if she facing. A guy She hmm, Yes that what she do. Roundhouse kick for the win."_

Jason stands, as she comes forward into a turn, performing full round house, kicking Happosai in the Back. Ranma notices Jason breasts bouncing as she kicks. Happosai in the back. He blushes and, sidesteps getting out of the way of the kick. Happosai is sent flying into the wall, then into next wall and, the Very last wall, making a crater.

She sighs, looking at Ranma starts to button up her top. Ranma smiles, waves for her follow him down the stairs to the kitchen. Jason follows him down the steps, Ranma looks back and, speaks. "Nice kick, by the way, did the old freak nicely!" Jason giggles with a smile following him down.

As they come down, walking into the kitchen area. Ranma speaks "Guest who I caught trying to get into Someone bosom!" Jason sighed deeply, kneeling down sitting with tendo's, as she speaks to them. "I'm, Sorry about this, I did not plan on sleeping in someone else bed, like that." Ranma sits down next to Jason At the table.

* * *

Jason crossed her arms, over her chest thinking to herself. Kasumi was the first person to speak "Why were you in Akane bed?" As Jason sit, she keeps thinking. _"Should I tell them the truth, will they believe me? what would Jessie do? Hmm."_ Jason did not speak she just stared off into the wall as she was thinking, she knew she, Have to answer their questions.

She sighed again, remembering that Ranma was an anime. She spoke to them again. "I'm, Sorry really I am, you see I um, come from another world it happens at random moments, in my life when I fall asleep My body, just pops from one place to another." Jason sighs again feeling bit depressed.

Kasumi smiled at Jason after she spoke, Akane spoke next to her "We, are used to weird things, don't Worry about it" she smile looking at her. Jason started to blush when Akane was looking at her. Nabiki Smirked, taking out her camera take few photos of Jason, but before she could snap a shot off.

The time, came to stand still, as everything froze in place. Jason body started to glow as Ki was released, a blast of wind was sent from her body, within minutes Jason popped from Ranma world back home to her own world.

* * *

Jason woke back into her own world in pain, as air escaped her lungs, she screams out for her best friend. "Jessie, Help me!" Within minutes Jessie had come into the room, kneeling down to Jason, she took Notice how he was now a she, with a smirk, started to undo Jason top. Jessie to speak.

"Let me, Guest, it happen again and, you're paralyzed from the neck down right?" Jason nodded her Head to her best friend, who grinned evilly like a devil. This alert Jason to something bad about happened to her, she spoke to Jessie. "Don't even think about it, Jessie!" Jessie grinned and replied.

"Ohohoh, what going do about it messy" within minutes Jessie had, changed Jason into few bits of Lingerie Jason sighed as Jessie started taking photos of her best friend. With her camera, Jason glared at Her friend as she took photos. "I, really hate you sometimes" Jessie just smirked taking one last photo.

Jason Sighed looking down at dark blue lingerie she was in and spoke again "I, really, really hate you!" This Just made Jessie giggle at her friend, she, placed her camera down walked over picked Jason up off The floor of the room, place her into her bed. "Get some sleep, come check in on you in few" Jessie Grabbed the covers pulled them over, on Jason then she left her to sleep.

Hour Later, Jason woke able to move again, yet he was still she Jason walked over to mirror that was on the wall, She looked at herself in lingerie and sighed. Jason spoke to no one in the room. "I'm, going get her one of these days." She walked into the living room, where Jessie was sitting holding, a red Chinese dress in her lap. She threw it over at Jason.

"Go, and Slip that on we go get something to eat, then I take you to doctor get check out just be safe." After a bit, Jason had slipped on the Red Chinese dress, she sits down with her friend slipping on a pair of Black boots. "You know with this on I look like Ranma just a bit" Jason replied giggling remembering the world she was last in.

Jessie, watch her friend tie and, tight her ankle boots as she got, idea looking over at Jason's hair. "Hey, Turn your back to me, so I can do something with your hair" She replied to Jason as she got done tieing her boots, and did what she said. Jessie places her hair into twin style hair buns.

Two of them got up and, left for doctor make sure Jason was okay. The doctor could find nothing wrong with Jason, not that Jessie told Doctor that she was a he before. Jessie looked over at Jason as they left the doctor. "Seems, only last few minutes, or so before your able move again, but looks like takes hours before, turn to old form," Jessie says walking to the car.

Jason nods to her best friend getting into her car, Jessie drives off taking them back home. As they drove down road Jason started to speak, "I meet Ranma and, happosai the freak is real, think you and him get along!" She jokes Jessie glares over at Jason. "I'm, no Happosai I don't look at man's underwear" Jason Laughs, shaking her head.

* * *

Jessie, walks up to her room, as Jason goes into her own room she slips her clothes off, laying up in her bed her body starts to change back into her male form. He sighs as his hair becomes short, Jason slips off all the female clothing putting on pair blue jeans, and a t-shirt. Jason sighed thinking of the past.

* * *

Back in Ranma world, they look in shock as they notice the girl that was with them before, just disappeared Akane looked around as rest did, but they did not find the girl was with them just a few minutes ago. Meanwhile back at Happosai "Where, did that train come from…" he says falling out of the crater that, Jason had made by kicking him.

Meanwhile, in another world, a woman with red hair was smirking at her computer. "Just if I could have played with your body just bit more." She says, to no one in the room with her. Younge man walks into the room "Washu dinner ready" she smiles getting up from, where she was sitting. "Thank you, Tenchi." Washu left her lab following Tenchi for dinner.

On the nearby computer, Recording was playing showing young girl about the age of 16, with icy blue eyes, she Was sleeping in what looked like glass bed in nothing but a pair of panties and, bra. She had few blue Cables connected to her body. Besides the recording was a display of medical data.

* * *

 _Does washu know more about Jason than he knows about himself?_ Check back for chapter 3.


End file.
